


Left Behind

by GoringWriting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Bonding, Families of Choice, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Qrow Branwen, Team Bonding, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when a forgotten character shows up where the kids and Qrow are and has some feelings about the events of vol 4-7.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir, we’ve heard reports from Harriet in Mantle. Apparently there was an unknown Huntsmen using his weapon,” One of the many nameless guards says and Qrow looks up from where he and the kids had been on their way to train with some of the Ace Ops Clover bringing up the back of the group. 

The leader of the Ace Ops had been spending a large amount of time with the group. Either he still doesn’t trust them, Ironwood doesn’t trust them, or there’s something else going on and Qrow honestly doesn’t care at this point.

“Why are you coming to me with this? There are units posted around mantle for that,” Jimmy says.

“Well...Harriet said that they have a connection to the kids. But her transmission cut out before she could tell me more,” The Guard says and the doors open.

“A connection to us?” Yang says and Qrow has that feeling in the pit of his stomach that usually happens when his Semblance is doing it’s thing.

“Could it be Maria?” Oscar says.

“It’s possible, but something tells me our luck isn’t that good,” Qrow says and shoots a look at Clover to find the man looking at him too.

“I swear, if you don’t take me to my girls you will regret it,” Qrow hears and yep, his Semblance is at it again.

“Tai?” Qrow says at the same time Ruby and Yang perk up and the door opens and Harriet comes in with Tai tied up like they had been when they first arrived.

“Mr. Xiao Long. I was not expecting you to come here,” James says and Tai shoots him a look.

“Yeah, there have been a lot up unexpected things happening lately,” he says shooting a look at Qrow and the girls. Qrow tries to hang back behind the kids hoping that Tai isn’t about to go through all of them to get to him.

They watch as Harriet undoes the cuffs on his wrists and Tai turns his attention to Qrow.

“Thank you, now I have some questions,” Tai says and takes a step towards Qrow. Qrow takes a step back. He doesn’t want to fight. He just finished fighting. Before Tai can say anything Ruby and Yang are attacking him with hugs.

“Dad, what are you doing here? How’d you even know where we were?” Yang asks and Tai seems to relax as he hugs them close.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Tai says and he holds them close some of the tension coming out of his body.

“I’m glad you kids are okay,” Tai says.

“You should be proud. Your girls are very strong fighters,” James says as the girls step back.

“Speaking of, Qrow, do you want to explain to me why a friend of mine traveled to Patch to show me footage of my underaged daughter flying into a cannon? Or why I heard about her being mouth level with a leviathan grimm? Or them being in a train crash? Or about them fighting a Maiden, or half of Salem’s forces? Or about them being arrested or about them becoming full huntresses? Because you were supposed to bring Ruby back. Not take her all the way to Atlas and put her in even more danger than she was at beacon. Which again, was your idea!" Tai says getting progressively louder and he takes a step towards Qrow.

Qrow doesn't move. Everything he said is true and Qrow deserves whatever the man is about to do to him.

Qrow is shocked when both James and Clover step in front of him.

"I think you need to step away and calm down," James says in that same time he usually uses on Qrow.

"You left something out,” Ruby says making everyone look at her.

“You left out the part when Uncle Qrow was poisoned and almost died trying to protect us. You left out the parts where Uncle Qrow tried on several occasions to stop us from doing something and we didn’t listen. He didn’t let Yang and I do anything, he tried to stop us and we kept going,” she says.

“And Qrow was never the reason she wanted to go to Beacon, Summer...Mom, was. She’d put us to bed with stories of teammates who were as close as family. A life of excitement and adventure. We both wanted to be huntresses from the moment those stories started. It’s not Uncle Qrow’s fault that you were too busy training me to realize Ruby had just as strong feelings about being a huntress as I did,” Yang says and Qrow can see the moment Tai’s face falls. Ruby had always been a sore subject for him. 

“Ruby, Yang, nothing he said was wrong. Ruby is underage, technically when she was arrested she should have been brought straight back to Patch and me charged with kidnapping. Tai gave me explicit instructions and they were to bring her home,” Qrow says pushing through Clover and James. Seriously if they care that much about the polish on these materials they shouldn’t have used them in a school.

“Dad, I love you but this was my choice to make,” Ruby says.

“No, it’s not. Ruby you are sixteen, you haven’t even learned to drive yet and you want me to allow you to go running after a being that is pure evil? The being that led to our team falling apart?” Tai says.

“Funny, you told me Raven leaving was the cause of the split. So, which is it Dad?” Yang asks.

“Girls, lay off okay? He’s doing it because he was worried. He always uses that voice when he is trying to hide how absolutely terrified he was about something. He did it that time at school when we couldn’t find Summer because she fell asleep in the library, He did it the time I sprained my ankle...in a failed attempt to get the attention of someone at the Vytal festival. He did it when Raven caught the flu and was delirious. He wants you to bite back so he knows you’re still...you,” Qrow says.

“He shouldn’t lay it all on you,” Ren says.

“Yes he should. You kids need to realize, as much as you’ve been through? We have been through twice as much. As much as you think you can handle? There will be a time when you can’t. I told Tai that I would bring Ruby back, I didn’t. I broke my promise and he should be mad at me for that. Imagine if each of you had asked me to look out for the person you care about most and I let them walk headfirst into danger several times. How would you feel? How would you react?” Qrow says and he looks at Nora, while Ren may be able to acknowledge that Nora would be hard to control, he knows Nora would hit him with her hammer, many, many, many times, in unpleasant places.

“That doesn’t give him the right to blame you for all of it. The arrest was a bad on our part. You didn’t even know we were in Mantle. The licenses were a secret only General Ironwood knew until he told Winter and Penny that morning. And you certainly didn’t attract the Grimm to the train. So, how can he blame you for any of that?” Clover asks. 

“You know what my Semblance is,” Qrow says.

“Having bad luck does not make you responsible for every bad thing that happens around you. Good things happen and bad things happen all the time. I know my semblance isn’t the cause of every good thing that happens to me. Think about it, you’ve had some good moments in life haven’t you? Getting into Beacon, teaching at Signal, the birth of your nieces,” Clover says.

“James, why does he know this much about my life?” 

“We are veering off topic. Tai, why are you here?” Ironwood says.

“Well, I was going to get my girls back home safely. But they’ve made it perfectly clear that that won’t be happening. So, I guess I’m here to help,” Tai says.

“Good, we could use all the help we can get. But first perhaps you should show your daughters’ friends that you are not a lunatic,” Ironwood says and Qrow’s head shoots to him. Since when is he that belligerent to Tai. The two of them normally get along well. Or they did when they were all in school.

“James, when you have children you can tell me when I am acting like a lunatic, but until that happens you are going to…”

“Dad, please. We just really want our dad right now,” Yang says and Tai completely melts.

“Right, I can ground Ruby when this is over. Come here I need another hug, and I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I just… I can’t lose either of you,” Tai says.

“We know. Come on, I’m sure you’d like to meet the team,” Yang says and drag him over to the kids.

“This is my partner Blake,” Yang says and Tai takes a look between the two and a knowing smile falls across his face.

“Good to know you won’t be...bi yourself on the battlefield,” Tai says and if looks could kill he would be a dead man. 

“And this is my partner Weiss, but uh...we kinda adopted her as a sister,” Ruby says. 

“Good to know, Weiss, Blake, family dinners are on Sundays at five. Scrolls left by the door with your weapons and you have to talk about your day,” Tai says then looks at the others. 

“Let’s see if I can guess. Juane, Ren, and Nora,” Tai says pointing at each of them.

“Yes Sir. I can only assume your daughters told you about us,” Ren says.

“Yep, and I assume you all heard what I said to Weiss and Blake,” Tai says.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Then don’t be late,” Tai says looking as Oscar and Penny.

“Ruby is this…”

“Penny? Yeah they rebuilt her,” Ruby says excitedly and Tai smiles. 

“Well Penny, you got the dinner info memorized?” Tai asks.

“Yes sir.”

“Then no reason for you not to be there too,” Tai says and Oscar shifts uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, you must be a new friend,” Tai says.

“Uh...Yes and no sir. You see I...I’m the next reincarnation of uh Ozpin,” Oscar says.

“Oh...Is he here now?” Tai asks.

“No...I haven’t heard from him since the train,” Oscar says. 

“Bet it’s nice to have your head to yourself again. Of all the people I would want to share thoughts with Ozpin and his quote for every event is not it. You’re invited too,” Tai says. His eyes glance at Qrow and Qrow sees him notice the way Clover is looking at him.

“And you are?” Tai asks crossing his arms.

“Clover Ebi, leader of the Ace Ops,” Clover says.

“You have quite the interesting accessories,” Tai says.

“What do you mean?” Clover asks.

“Tai, it’s not that,” Qrow says.

“Really?”

“I thought the same thing but no,” Qrow says.

“You want me to believe that has nothing to do with…”

“Yes,” Qrow says and he can see the exact moment Clover realizes what they were talking about.

“Uh...This isn’t because of his semblance, what kind of person would stock up on good luck charms just because someone’s semblance is bad luck?” Clover asks.

“Kids can be quite cruel,” Tai says.

“Well...I wear these because they go with my semblance. Good Luck,” Clover says and Tai turns to Ironwood.

“You and I will be having a conversation later,” Tai says.

“Take care how you speak to the General,” Winter says.

“I don’t even know you,” Tai says and gives Ironwood his dad look before moving back to the kids.

“Now, tell me everything about your adventures,” Tai says and smiles as his girls fill him on everything.

"Wait a minute Qrow was what?" Tai demands looking up at the man in question.

"I uhh...was slashed across the stomach and poisoned?" Qrow says immediately backing up. Tai lunges at the man.

"Where? Let me see it? You know damn well if you don't put ointment on your wounds they scar over badly," Tai demands.

“Tai I’m fine. It was back when we were on our way to Haven. They drained it and cleared me,” Qrow says.

“Qrow Branwen. You and I both know that the proper recovery time for a poisoning is 2 months. You should still be in bed, not running halfway across the continent,” Tai says.

“Is he always like this?” Ren asks.

“It’s not as odd as it looks. Yeah he’s mad at Qrow, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t going to make sure he’s okay. It doesn’t mean that they stop caring,” Yang says with a smile as Qrow plays keep away with Tai over his body.

“Oh! I know! We should totally spar together! It is an excellent way to release tension and a way for Mr. Xiao Long to see that Qrow is still combat ready,” Penny says innocently.

"Kid if we did that the training room would be completely destroyed by the end," Qrow says.

"See? Perfect way to work off tension," Penny says.

"If Ozpin were here we would be adamantly against the idea of us two sparring. The last time Tai and I were allowed to spar against one another we caused him to have to build a whole new sparring area," Qrow says.

"But you both teach now don't you?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes, but just kids. They are just learning. There’s no need for us to go all out. But if we were to be fighting them now something tells me they could kick my ass halfway to Vacuo,” Qrow says with a chuckle.

“You shouldn’t do that. Self deprecation is not funny,” Clover says green eyes wide.

“Dad come on, we’ve never seen you and Uncle Qrow spar. It would be so awesome,” Ruby says. Tai and Qrow share a look.

“Fine,” Qrow says.

“What happened to not sparring because it would cause damage the room?” Winter asks.

“You try telling my Nieces no. Last time I said no to Yang she was six and I ended up going through a wall,” Qrow says.

“I said I was sorry,” Yang says.

“You sent me, through a wall, because I wouldn’t let you ditch your appointment to get your haircut. I’m not upset I was so proud of you for unlocking semblance that day Firecracker,” Qrow says ruffling her hair,

“Remember when Ruby unlocked her semblance?” Tai says laughing.

“Sure, it was funny for you. You’re not the one that ended up in the lake,” Qrow grumbles. 

“Wait...I think I want to hear the story behind this,” Nora says.

“Well we’ll have plenty of time at dinner,’ Tai says and they make their way into the sparring room.

“You’re going down Bird brain,” Tai says.

“Jimmy you may want to deploy a hard light dust shield over them...we don’t need anyone getting hurt,” Qrow says and sees Clover move closer to the kids. Qrow gives a soft smile.

“So...are you going to tell me about that?” Tai asks tilting his chin towards where Ironwood and Clover are.

“I don’t even know what is happening with that...I thought I should tell you that I quit the booze. No more alcohol,” Qrow says. 

“I’m proud of you Qrow...You look much better,” Tai says and before they enter the room he puts a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for the way I acted when I first came here. I was scared and it was the only thing keeping me going at that point. I know how determined those kids can be.

“They both remind me so much of Summer,” Qrow says.

“Yeah...It’s the same dedication that she had. The same desire to do the job no matter what the cost,” Tai says.

“Ruby and Yang both have the same capacity for love and passion about what they are doing as she had. It hurts sometimes when I see them smile like she did or say something that I swear I can hear in her voice,” Qrow says and he gives him a soft smile.

“Come on, let's give them a show,” Tai says and they step into the room and take their positions.


	2. Chapter 2

‘So, if I win you have to fill me in on all that?” Tai asks looking up at Clover and Ironwood.

“Maybe you can help me make sense of all that,” Qrow says sighs.

“Are we doing weapons or no?” Qrow asks.

“Hand to hand, you never use it,” Tai says.

“I’ll have you know it came in handy when I was fighting that insane Scorpion Faunus,” Qrow says and Tai’s face twists into a weird expression. Qrow is about to ask what that was about but the room activates and Tai is lunging at him and Qrow ducks under Tai’s favorite move, right into position for Tai’s knee to move toward his face. 

Qrow rolls with the kick preventing it from actually hitting him and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip before turning into a crow. The shift startles Tai and Qrow takes to the air.

“Since when do you do that in battle?” Tai asks as Qrow circles and looks for an opening. When Tai isn’t fast enough on his turn. Qrow turns in mid air and they go sprawling and Qrow finds himself being flipped and Tai is on top of him and Qrow’s vision swims. Shit not now.

Qrow flips them and rolls off of him and takes to the air again and watches Tai.

“Come on, That’s just cheating,” Tai says following him with is eyes. The thing about Tai is you can never pull the same move twice. He learns them too fast. Qrow swopes down dodging the hit Tai sends his way and spins under his arm and turns back knocking him off balance.

Qrow opens his mouth to say something witty but he feels his legs get swept out from under him and Tai pins him. When he tries to get up Tai forces him back down and Qrow feels his chest tightening.

“Tai!” Qrow grits out hands scratching at Tai’s. Tai looks at him and gets off and Qrow scrambles back and has to put his head between his knees to start his breathing again. He can hear footsteps pounding across the floor.

“Guys just hang back. Qrow needs a minute,” Tai says and Qrow feels hands on his arms. 

“Qrow look at me, you are in Atlas. This was a sparring match. You are not with the tribe. You did not lose a match. You’re Dad is not here, there is no knives around,” Tai says soothingly like Summer used to do.

“I need something for him to hold, not a weapon,” Tai says. 

"Here, there's no metal so it won't feel like a weapon," Clover says and Qrow feels something soft pushed into his hand.

"What is happening to him? I have never felt this emotion from him," Ironwood says. Of course he would have to give Jimmy a front row seat to his mess of emotions. Stupid heart reading tin can.

"Thanks Tai," Qrow says forcing himself through the haze in his head and back to the present. The images of cutting knives and the smell of blood back in the past where they belong.

"Qrow, what was that?" Ironwood asks.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Jimmy," Qrow says stalking back to his room as fast as his feet will take him.

When he gets there he collapses face first onto his bed. If the world wanted to swallow him up it's welcome to do it now. Or if Raven wants to finish what they started at Haven, hed welcome her with open arms at this point.

When he hears a knock at his door he half things it might actually be Raven. There to do just as he hoped.

It would be a mercy.

When he opens the door it's not Raven there to kill him.

It's much worse.

"Hey, can I come in?" Clover asks.

How unfortunate for him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey...Uh Clover, what can I do for you?” Qrow asks letting the man into his room. Qrow hopes he won’t look to closely at the books littering the floor. He doesn’t want to have to explain why he has them.

“I was hoping we could talk,” Clover says sitting down at Qrow’s table. Qrow makes his way over to Clover and Clover looks at his hand and Qrow looks down and realizes that he still has whatever Clover put in his hand earlier. Opening his hand Qrow finds Clober’s rabbit’s foot. Up close he can see that it has a slight greenish dye to the the fur.

“Sorry you probably want this back,” Qrow says but Clover pulls out another one this one tinted red.

“Keep it, I prefer this one. I like the colors,” Clover says clipping the red one onto his belt leaving Qrow to find a way to attach the one in his hand to himself. 

“So...I suppose you are here to grill me about what happened down there,” Qrow says.

“Nah, I just came to tell you a story,” Clover says.

“Yeah?” Qrow says. It’s not exactly what he wants to be doing right now but it’s better than talking about what happened.

“I’m originally from Vacuo. There’s a city there, people travel from all around in order to gamble away their money. Other people go there for work. To take the money that people are so willing to lose,” Clover says his hands shuffling the cards in his hands.

“My dad…he owned one of these places. I was a kid at the time and I would watch my Dad play games against people. Watch him play them out of their money, their belongings, their lives. I hated it. Watching all those people suffer,” Clover says with a pause.

“Then my semblance happened. I started sneaking around the place and helping out where I could. When he figured out what I was doing he kicked me out and that’s when I decided that I wanted to do more to help people. I had no where to go. I did some things that I regret...but then I met one of the teachers at Shadow, that’s Vacuo’s version of Signal. Anyway he gave me a strong talking to. Opened my eyes to who I wanted to be deep down. So I entered Shadow a few years late and years after that I got a notice inviting me to take the test for Atlas.”

“And let me guess you jumped at the chance,” Qrow says.

“No...I stayed at Shadow. I took the exam for Shade and got in. I was at Shadow’s graduation ceremony when it happened. I was on stage with my professor when there was an earthquake. The ceiling came down. There was a piece heading right for me. But my semblance made it miss me but...it hit him. He died shortly after. He was old and his aura not strong enough. It was months after I was supposed to start Shade, General Ironwood came to offer me a place in Atlas Academy. I needed to be somewhere else than Vacuo. There were too many memories attached," Clover says his thumb rubbing over the corner of his medal.

"Wow that's…a lot," Qrow says.

"Something tells me you'd have even more stories to tell me than that. But those can be for another time. Come on. The school is empty right now. Your teammate took the kids to explore Atlas. General Ironwood has the other Ace Ops on patrol. While he is doing paperwork. We have the kitchen all to ourselves," Clover says grabbing Qrow's wrist and pulling him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Qrow asks.

"Trust me with this," Clover says and Qrow finds himself in the kitchen, Clover digging through the fridge. 

"I gotta say, this doesn't seem very professional," Qrow says with a soft smile.

"So? I'm not on duty right now and neither are you. Everyone needs a break to recharge their batteries. Marrow goes to the local pet shelter and helps out there. Vine meditates. Elm teaches kids at the local boxing ring. Harriet races the fastest cars in Atlas."

"And you raid the kitchen?" Qrow asks.

"Sometimes. Other times I play chess or cards or do something else," Clover says producing two tubs of ice cream.

"Here," he says passing the carton.

"How'd you know this was my favorite?" Qrow asks.

"Lucky guess," Clover says.

"Very funny," Qrow says but gives him a soft smile.

After a few moments of silence Qrow sighs.

"Is this where I also tell you something deeply personal?" Qrow asks.

"No. This kind of thing is something someone earns. I always play my cards far from my chest. But if we were reversed I don't think Clover Ebi has earned the rights to your secrets," he says handing over a spoon.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Qrow asks.

"Hmmmm you were a teacher right?" Clover asks.

"Yeah," Qrow says.

"Got any funny stories?"

"Oh boy are you in luck," Qrow says and watches Clover laugh.

“No way. Are you serious? A kid actually wrote the answers to a test on the blade of his weapon?" Clover asks clutching his spoon.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for the fact that I tried the same thing when I was a little older than him I would have been mad," Qrow says.

"So what did you do?" Clover asks.

"I took his weapon and made him take the test. I was proctoring for History of Huntsmen and Huntresses. He's never going to need to know stuff like that to save his life in the field. So, I gave him a second chance. He failed the test but he did it honestly," Qrow says.

"Okay...tell me a story from when you were in school," Clover says.

"Oh boy...okay. Summer, that's Ruby's mother, was very quiet and soft spoken. It came as an immense shock to Raven when Summer was named our leader. Her weapon wasn't designed to intimidate. It was designed to be delicate. A deadly weapon dressed to look harmless. Same with Summer herself. Out first night there after teams were made we came back to the room to find that Summer had nailed all our furniture except hers to the ceiling," Qrow says.

"What did you do?" 

"Well we were all tired. So we attached ourselves to the beds with belts and stayed there," Qrow says.

"What did Raven do?"

"Tried to intimidate Summer. Walked right up to her. She towered over her by a lot and started yelling. Summer didn't even flinch. Just stood her ground with a smile on her face. I think that was the moment Raven decided that nothing she did was gonna make her leader over Summer."

"You cared about her a great deal," Clover says.

"Sometimes she felt like more of a sister to me than Raven ever was," Qrow says.

"Well as the young Miss Schnee has shown us. Sometimes blood isn't what makes people family," Clover says.

"Yeah," Qrow says and his spoon scrapes against the bottom of the empty carton.

"Wow, it's really late. We should turn in if we don't want to be miserable on our missions tomorrow," Clover says and he walks Qrow to his room before turning back to go to his.

Qrow settles down for what will hopefully be a peaceful night's sleep.

Of course he's never been that lucky.


End file.
